The Most Strongest Couple Crisis
by enzeroo86
Summary: Oga hate to think a lot about many things except fight and croquette, and something that he loathe the most is a thing that called "love". But when a certain blonde is about being stolen from him by someone who ever been his biggest enemy, he would love to think deeper for that case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : i do not own Beelzebub and all of the character there.

Short summary : Oga hate to think a lot about many things except fight and croquette, and something that he loathe the most is a thing that called "love". But when a certain blonde is about being stolen from him by someone who ever been his biggest enemy, he would love to think deeper for that case.

In this story i add some new OC (but they won't be the main character, the major player would be Oga and friends) i hope you accept them.

Enjoy this story everyone...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Welcoming The Makai (Demon World) Quest **

Today is just a very ordinary day like the days before. Peaceful saturday. The weather is nice, not to hot but also not cloudy, the wind blow softly. No school, no homework, no fighting schedule and no electricity crying baby just a very comfort bed and video game. That's holiday in Oga's dictionary. Baby Beel and Hilda play together with the demon world's toy while he lay on his bed play "Gohan-kun" video game.

_It's just heaven after s many things happened before_. Oga speak to himself

Do not conclude it too fast.

Brusshhhh... (the wind blow strongly like a typhoon)

That strong wind fly Oga, baby Beel and Hilda to the edge of Oga's room. And two people step their feet to Oga's room from the veranda. A girl with a long green hair until her waist, that girl wear a simple shihakusho (shinigami clothes) and use a skull mask to cover her face. The other one is a men with a short spiky black hair, he had 4 piercing in his left ear, he wear a black butler suit. They come closer until they stood in front of Oga, baby Beel and Hilda.

...

"Dabbuhh..dahh dahh...aiihh..nana nana.."

Baby Beel try to free himself from Hilda's hug, he raise his hand to the two people in front of him. While Oga and Hilda still feel shock about the sudden visit.

The girl open the mask, she grin widely while taking baby Beel to her arm and kiss the baby's cheek.

"Wooshaa..long time no see Beel-chan. I miss you a lot. Fuwhaaa Beel-chan you became bigger and heavier than before.."

Hilda eyes open widely when she look that girl who hold Beel in her arm.

"F..Fo..Forgive me Lucy-sama..Hilda can not greet you well." Hilda try to stand up.

"Hahaha..it's okay Hilda-chan, we know each other for a long time so cut that formality greet now. We suppose hug each other, it's been 5 year since the last time we met. "

The green haired girl open her free arm try to hug Hilda, but Hilda keep lowering her head in front of that girl.

"But you are the Demon's Lord.."

"Relax Hilda-san, Ojou-sama said it's fine, so just hug her." Hilda words cutted by the black butler.

Hilda lift her head and there's a big pink blush on her face, she step foward and hug the green haired girl.

Okay this situation is not weird anymore to me since Hilda and the other demon creature came to my room with this style, but hello can somebody do not ignoring the owner of this room

. Oga start to get angry by those people behaviour so he step on the middle between Hilda and the black butler.

"Could i have some explanation here? before i start to kick your ass from my room."

The black butler glancing his eyes into Oga and took a step so he facing Oga closely. They staring each other. The black butler open his mouth

"I'm sorry, we've so impolite not introduce ourself. My name is Abbadon. And she is.."

"I'm Lucy, Beel's mother." the girl raise her hand to get a shake hand from Oga.

...

Oga stay still, he's so shock.

Oga raise his hand and shake Lucy's hand,

"O shit, you look quite young for being a mother. Is En also your son?"

"Of course, humm what's your name?"

"Oga. Oga Tatsumi."

"Listen carefully Oga Tatsumi, i am En and Beel's mother so you can call me madame Lucy."

Oga just nods, while Lucy laugh in a mighty queen mode.

WTF this woman surely a devil creature she must be spell a lot of charm to make her look young, Hilda should try it too.

"Please stop it ojou-sama, this act is just exactly staining queen's name."

Lucy turn her body to her butler and try to stop him tell something further.

Hilda cut it.

"Listen sewer rat, this young lady is Kaizer de Evilianne Lucielle IV. She's master's elder sister. How can you be so idiot to believe what she said.? Look she's too young to be a mother."

...

_Hummm that's more make sense_

Oga blink his eyes and look straight to the girl who held Baby Beel.

"aahhh...Hilda is not fun like ussual, that Oga already believe that i'm Beelzee-chan's mom. You know i should tell father to change all the teacher at the wet nurse and butler academy, they must be so horrible that's why you and Abbadon became so gawky."

Lucy stomping her feet on Oga's floor and make a small crack on that floor.

Oga shock, he open his mouth and make a perfect o shape. Hilda also see the crack too and suddenly she remember something.

"Lucy-sama, it's not like that, Hilda never mean to destroy your fun Hilda only don't want Lucy-sama wasting her time because this sewer rat is too stupid to understand Lucy-sama joke."

_What this Hilda really underestimate me, damn you big boobs women_. Oga look nastily at Hilda.

"Hey Hilda, i absolutely can catch her...mmphh"

Hilda suddenly covered his mouth and face him closely, whispering near his ear.

_"Listen fool, do not make Lucy-sama angry or you want your lovely earth going down in a second count."_

Oga nod one times, and Hilda release her grip on Oga's face.

" Ahaha what are you talking about? i really don't understand it." Oga try to laugh, but it's too akward.

Lucy see Oga with menacing look.

"Lucy-sama it's already the time, you should hurry up." Abbadon cut the hot situation.

"What? are you sure?" Lucy look at her butler in a shock face and her butler nod slowly.

"Okay, i think it's time to go now. Goodbye Beelzee-chan, but nee-chan gonna visit you again tommorow."

Lucy give Baby Beel to Hilda and kiss his check. Lucy take a step and facing Oga.

"Look Oga, i'm sorry for being angry to you. But it's because i think you are not that stupid, but now i know that you are, yeaah. But hey, you know maybe you've got too many hits on your head that's why there's somehing wrong with your head, so you have take care of your head,yeah use helmet will help you a lot."

Lucy give her sympathic look on Oga.

_What a shit sister's of baby Beel, she is pitying me?_ Oga scowl

Lucy and her butler go to Oga's veranda. Lucy fix her clothes and put the hollow mask on her face.

"Abbadon, do you think we gonna met some managaka there? and remember don't forget to buy a orange wig for me, i want to look like Kurosaki Ichigo 100%"

The butler only nod silently.

Lucy and Abbandon jump to the veranda's post.

"Hilda."

"Yes, Lucy-sama"

"Do you have a lover?"

Hilda shock and blush heavily at the same time, and shake her head.

" Oh, that's good. Soo..what do you think about Jabberwock?"

...

"WHHATT?" Hilda scream loudly.

" Okay, goodbye." Lucy wink. And then jump and gone.

...silence...

"Do you think what i think, Tatsumi?" Hilda ask with an empty look at the blue blue sky.

"Yeah, sorta." Oga also look at Hilda with an empty eyes.

"Dabuhhh.." Baby Beel also can think about what Hilda and Oga think.

* * *

Thank you for reading it.

i make it rated M because there will be a lemon in a few chapter later ohohoho...

Please keep read and review it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : i do not own beelzebub and all of the character there.

have a good time while reading this story :-)

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**The Egoist Matchmaker **

...At the middle of the night...

This is not the ordinary Hilda, she suppose to be calm and cool, not worried like a child who kept her bad result test from their mom. She keep turn her body non-stop on the bed, she feel so insecure now. She know Lucy-sama character so well, when she have a will she absolutely gonna make it come true whatever it takes. Hilda try again to close her eyes, take a deep breath and relax her body so she can sleep now because it's already 12 o'clock. She imagine a hydra with a lots of head and Hilda start to count the hydra's head one by one from upper left side.

_1001..1002..1003.. _

_arrghh i can't sleep. Damn it i'm too scare to think about Lucy-sama words. She must be have a plan with me and Jabberwock, did she want me to seduce that demon or she want me to become one of the 34 Behemoth's Pillar? or did she want to...ahh i don't wanna think about it. Why i'm so panic? this is not you Hilda. You should stay compose for Beelze-sama._

Hilda take a deep breath, a very deep breath...

_Arrghh shit i can't calm my self, i need a distraction, maybe i should watch tv? Yes i should._

Hilda step out from Misaki's room heading to the living room, she turn on the tv and start to look a good chanel. But there's nothing there, it's just a boring show. There's a weather news which the anchor girl is just using a very small bikini and she kept jingling her but everytime she read the news. Also a very bored drama which the actor and the actreess just lying on the bed naked and speak 'aah ahh aah' and moan like a pre-historical human. There's a music chanel but it's impolite to listen a loud music at the middle of the night, and the music is also not too good, it just have a sex, drunk, slave, bang lyrics on it. TV at night just so boring, Hilda don't like it at all. Hilda turn off the tv, and going back to Misaki's room, but when she accross Oga's room she stop. She don't know why she really want to see Beelze-sama face now, also the sewer-rat face just a bit, really just a bit. Hilda open Oga's room, step inside and walk closer to the bed, she can see her master cute face, she gently touch his small face and lean closer to kiss his forehead lightly. Hilda change his gaze to the young man who sleep beside his master, his killer face look peaceful when he sleep. She show a small smile when she look at his peaceful slumber, she pinch his nose a bit and stroke his hair softly. And suddenly a big rough hand catch her wrist.

"Hilda, do you try to killl me?"

"Shit, sewer-rat you scared me!"

Aahhgg..

Baby Beel seems distrub by those people action. Hilda and Oga automatically pat the baby bottom and leg gently so he won't wake up make a electricity show at night. And the baby back to his sleeps again.

"What are you doing here?" Oga whisper firmly.

"Nothing, i just want to see master. Something wrong with that?" Hilda speak softly.

"If you just want to see baby Beel why you fondling my face?"

"I'm not, i just..nothing..just forget it."

Hilda turn her body, and walk closer to the door, her hand reach the knob but she feel so heavy to leave Oga's room. She turn her body and facing Oga, there's a pink blush on her cheek.

"Can i sleep here? just for tonight" Hilda said it with lowering her head to hide her blush.

"What?" Oga stare his eyes widely.

"Let me sleep here, i can sleep on the floor. Just..just let me sleep here."

"Wha..wait."

Hilda walk closer and sit on the floor beside the bed, she put her hair on her back and lay down on the cold floor. She try to close her eyes but she suddenly open it again when she feel her body is being lifted. Hilda can see Oga's face clearly from this angle, he lift her bridal style and put her on his bed, exactly on the left side of the bed. Hilda can't speak any word, she's too suprise with Oga's action. Oga climb to the right side of the bed, and lay relax on the bed.

"Hilda."

"Yeah."

"Baby Beel still need you. And i also can't take care of him alone you know, so don't ever think to retiring early."

"Yes."

Oga try to go back to sleep, but there's a soft and warm hand try to hold his hand. Oga smile a bit, he catch the warm hand, hold it tight until he can feel her finger slide between his finger, tonight he don't want to release her hand from his grip.

"Thank you, Tatsumi."

... In The Evening ...

Hilda, Oga and baby Beel spent their peaceful evening inside Oga's room, they play with the Makai's Deathly Toy. This toy is like the human toy which can make an animal sound everytime you push some animal shape button. The Hell Beast Bark, this toy can produce a hell beast sound everytime you push the cerberus or the other creatures button. And please be careful do not ever touch the siren button, the siren sound will sent you directly to hell. Baby Beel love the cerberus and the hydra sound, he push it all the time and even he try to imitate it.

Baby Beel looks like he have a fun time, but not with Oga and Hilda, they quite worried with Lucy-sama words yesterday. Hilda keep take a small sip of her tea, while Oga read his comic upside down.

Brusshhhhh...

The wind blows hard. Oga and Hilda can clearly hear a foot steps on Oga's veranda.

_This is it_ Oga and Hilda say together

"Yoo...Hilda-chan, how are you?"

Today Lucy-sama look different, she wear a red vest and a short blue pant until her knee, she also use a waraji (straw sandals) and a straw hat with a red ribbon on it. And Abbadon is use the same clothes like yesterday.

"Hilda is good, Lucy-sama."

"That's great Hilda, and how about my lovely brother Beel-Chan..." Lucy-sama lift baby Beel to her arm and hug him softly.

Lucy-sama kiss both of baby Beel cheek, tickle his belly and swing her brother's body up and down.

"Lucy-sama, we don't have so many times. You said that you want to buy the 'Thousand Sunny' miniature."

"Oow yeah, i need to hurry up." She put her brother on the bed.

Lucy-sama clear her throat and facing Hilda seriously.

"So Hilda what do you think about Jabberwock?"

"Hilda didn't like him."

"Why? jabberwock is a strong demon, he's came from a noble demon clan, he also quite rich you know."

"Jabberwock work for En-sama, and he even dangering Beelze-sama that's why Hilda hate him."

"What? why En-chan want to hurt Beel-chan? arrghh that's not the main topic. Look Hilda you don't have a lover...so just marry Jabberwock okay! End of disussion!"

This is what Hilda affraid he most, that Lucy-sama gonna ask her to be Jabberwork's wife. It's thousand times better to become Oga tatsumi's wife than become Jabberwock's wife.

"Hilda is sorry Lucy-sama, but Hilda really don't want to be Jabberwock's wife."

"Why Hilda? if you marry Jabberwock you can put him into Beel-chan's army, maybe you can bring all of the 34 Behemoth's Pillar under Beel-chan's hands."

"But Oga also already built an army for Beelze-sama."

"Aihh Hilda you argue too much. Abbadon, the knife and the paper!"

"Yes Lucy-sama."

Abbadon rely the small knife on Lucy-sama hand. Lucy-sama strike Hilda's right hand and cut her thumb until a fresh red blood come, with a super speed Lucy-sama put Hilda's blooded finger to a paper, and when Hilda's blood touch that, the paper start glowing in a golden ray.

"Hey what's that? what are you doing with Hilda?" Oga snatch Hilda body from Lucy-sama's grab and bring her to his arm.

Lucy-sama ignoring Oga, with a huge smile she hand the paper and knife to her butler.

"Hilda, thank you so much you save my future, i owe you a lot." Lucy-sama give a big smile to Hilda.

"What do you mean? and once again what are you doing to Hilda?" Oga feel his blood boilt, he sense something bad now.

"Lucy-sama, please what have you done for Hilda?" Hilda feel affraid and she kinda know about this stuff.

"Heyy just trust me Hilda, i already make the best choice for you. Let's go Abbadon, i don't want to loose the 'Thousand Sunny' to some Akihabara otaku."

Lucy-sama and Abbadon walk to the veranda, they prepare to jump but they got stop when Oga hold Abbadon's shoulder. The Zebull spell is already glowing bravely in his hand. Oga is damn ready to kick this two person's ass.

"Explain it in 3 second from now." Oga sent his devilish glare

Abbadon turn cold face to Oga, he grip his and prepare to attack back.

"Abbadon, stop. Just explain it to him, he just too stupid and curious." Lucy-sama said with a light tone, an innocent tone.

Abbadon relax his body and he ward Oga's hand from his shoulder.

"Jabberwock-san was Lucy-sama fiancee. Demon Lord and Behemoth agreed to this relationship 1 week ago. Lucy-sama didn't like Jabberwock-san that's why she try to looking for a girl to replace her. And the paper which Hilda-san already sign before is a testament paper which say that Hilda-san is going to replace Lucy-sama as Jabberwock-san's fiancee."

Oga make a super shock face, and Hilda loose her feet strengh and fall on her knee. Baby Beel also drop his toy from his grip.

Everyone is so suprise with that.

"Okay see you at your engagement party, Hilda." Lucy-sama shake her hand to Hilda, but Hilda can't see it because all she can see just a dark future of hers.

"Why? Why you don't want to be Jaberwock's fiancee?" Oga ask with a steamy anger in his voice.

"Ohh.. it's because i like a bishounen (pretty boy, handsome and sweet)." Lucy-sama wink at Oga innocently.

Then she and Abbadon jump and gone in a second, leaving a huge chaos in Oga's room.

* * *

Thanks for all of you who already read my story.

Please give me a feedback by reviewed it.

And about the gramatical error, i'm so sorry for that. I'll get this story to some beta reader after it reach 5 chapter because that's the rule to get your story fix by the beta reader.

Thanks to everybody who review my story, you are my spirit to continue writing this story. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : i do not own all of the beelzebub and all of the character there.

Have a wonderful reading time :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**It's Time to Panic ! **

...Dinner time...

Today's dinner is very special, there's a lot of coroquette and beef hamburger, that was made by Hilda, Misaki and Oga's Mom. Everyone look happy eating that except Hilda and Oga, they show a plain blank face.

" This coroquette and hamburger is very delicious, you did a wonderful job darling." Oga's Dad compliment his wife while put a big size hamburger's cut in his mouth.

" Dad, Hilda and i also help to cook this food also." Misaki said while she snatch some coroquette from Oga's plate to tease him.

" That's right darling. Misaki and Hilda-chan help me a lot." Oga's Mom pouring some beer to her husband glass.

" Dabuhh..daah..aiihh.." baby Beel raise his small spoon and frog to join the happiness in the dining room.

Misaki wait for her brother reaction with a big grin on her face, but nothing happen Oga still eat silently.

" Oii Tatsumi, Tatsumi! " Misaki poking Oga's head with her frog. But there no respond from Oga and that piss her.

" Oi Stupid brother how can you ignore me! " Misaki punch Oga's cheek until he fly from his chair.

" What the hell that's for?! " Oga try to stand up from the floor.

" It's because you ignore me and also for your sour act. "Misaki continue eat her hamburger.

Oga scowl and sit on his chair again. He take the coroquette and eat it silently. Oga's Mom feel weird about her son attitude.

" Tatsumi, are you sick? why you became so calm today?"

"Nope, i'm fine." Oga finishing his coroquette, and take another coroquette again.

" Ohh that's good. So Tatsumi how is the coroquette taste? Hilda-chan especially make it for you. " Oga's Mom smile widely.

" It's nice..._Hilda especially made this for me_...what the fuck Hilda made this coroquette?! " Oga shock and fastly take a look on the coroquette. That coroquette look ordinary, there's a dice shape carrots, a cut of brocolli also a meat and the potato looks fine. This is not like the ussual Sudden Death Coroquette Bomb by Hilda, this coroquette just fine, eatable and delicious. Oga turn his gaze to Hilda who eat silently and gulp.

" Yes i made those coroquette. " Hilda lift her face and look deeply to Oga.

" Good job Hilda-san, Daddy like your croquette so much. Tatsumi you have to give Hilda-san some compliment." Oga's Dad raise his thumb to Hilda.

" That's right Tatsumi, Hilda-chan try her best to make this coroquette. Good job Hilda-chan. " Oga's Mom also lift her thumb to Hilda.

" Good job Hilda! " Misaki also do the same act like her parent.

" Gaguuhh...jooohh.." Baby Beel try to copy his grand-parent and aunt.

" Yahh this one is more eatable than before." Oga take a big bite and chomp it.

Hilda stay silent, she take a good look at them and show a small smile. _They like it? How can? It's..never mind. Maybe i should stop using Makai's food ingredient from now._

...At night...

_Aww shit i can't sleep. This whole shit make me tense. That's green haired egoistic bitch is surely a disaster_. Oga turn his face and look at baby Beel.

_Beel-bo don't grow up like your bitchy sister. I will raise you well start from now_. Oga pat baby Beel tummy lightly.

Oga close his eyes and try to sleep. But suddenly he open his eyes after he hear a crack sound, he raise his upper body and take a look to the door. His eyes open widely as he see this person is coming near to him.

" Oga-..I need to talk about something."

" Of course. Alaindelon."

They sit on the floor and talk. Alaiandelon say that Hilda call him this night, she ask him to inform the Demon Lord about the engagement matter, Hilda also ask Demon Lord to cancel the testament paper. But when Alaindelon arrive to Makai (demon world) the Demon Lord can not be disturbed until next 1 week because Demon Lord is participate at The Makai Mahjong Olympic Games. With that all the hope to cancel the engagement is gone. Actually Alaindelon still have another way to cancel the wedding, but he's too afraid to do that and he also can not suggest Hilda to do that because it so dangerous.

" Oga-dono, you ever beat all of the 34 Behemoth Pillar, that's why i ask our help. But please don't ever think it as a forcement. " Alaindelon said shyly.

" It's fine, i'll do it. I also need some excercise this night. So what should i do? beat them? make a fish ball from them? "

" We should steal the testament paper from Behemoth 34 Pillar head quater, i think it's on the Behemoth-sama work office. We should steal it before Behemoth-sama or Jabberwork-sama read it. I believe they haven't read the testament paper yet, because there's still no respon from them until now."

" Hehehe..it's like stealing candy from baby. I'll do it." Oga laugh evily.

" I'm so grateful Oga-dono. "Alaindelon hug Oga tightly and cry.

" Oii big man.." Oga try to release himself from Alaindelon hug. _Shiitt this is disgusting, how can Furuichi let himself being hugged by this big man_.

" Hey chill out big man, now could you leave me i want to change my clothes. " Oga try to make a long space from Alaindelon.

" No need." a stern voice shock them.

Alaindelon and Oga turn their gaze to the voice source.

_**HILDAA**_

" Alaindelon, please leave now. " Hilda ask with a cold tone.

" But Hilda-san.." Alaindelon said with trembling voice.

" Leave. Now. " Hilda sent a death glare to Alaindelon.

" Yes Hilda-san. " with that Alaindelon disappear from Oga's room. Leaving Hilda and Oga in a heavy flaming atsmosphere.

Hilda and Oga stand up facing each other in a short distance, they sent a murderous look each other.

" So now you change your mind huh? you want to marry Jabberwork don't you?" Oga said with a sinister tone.

" No, i still don't want to."

" Piece of shit, i don't believe it. "

" It's up to you sewer rat, but there's one thing i want you to know. Never enter Behemoth 34 Pillar head quater. " Hilda grasp his collar.

" hahaha..that's ridiculous. You don't want to marry Jabberwock but you forbid me to enter the Behemoth HQ (head quater). Don't you know that the only way to save your ass is to steal that silly testament paper from Behemoth HQ. " Oga facing Hilda closely, he look down deeply on her green eyes.

" I know it, but that's to dangerous for young master (boo-chama). You have to think young master safety before you act. That is the most important think."

" What the fuck Hilda, don't you remember i already beat all of the Behemoth 34 Pillar and Jabberwock also. And i can do it again now. "

" Shit sewer rat you became arrogant after beat them one times. Knocking down the Behemoth 34 Pillar won't be easy anymore, Behemoth surely train his pillar to get stronger. And don't ever think that i gonna let you do the same mistake like before. " Hilda tighten her grasp.

" Ow yeah a mistake that save your precious little life." Oga turn his face from Hilda.

" That's right i prefer young master safety above my life. That's my pride as a demon maids."

They both stay silent. The situation is getting heavier. Oga know Hilda so well that's why actually he's quite not suprised with what Hilda say, he know that Hilda love baby Beel so much. More than everything in this world or that on the demon world.

" Whatever you want bitch." Oga lost his fighting spirit.

" That's good sewer rat." Hilda said calmly. She look at Oga's back with sad eyes and then she take her step to the door.

" Hilda, congratz." Oga said with sinister tone.

" For what?"

" For your soon to be marriage."

" No, i won't marry Jabberwock silly ass."

" What? but you said..."

" Yes. I'm going to Behemoth HQ and burn that testament paper." she said lightly.

" What the fuck you stupid bitch?! you said that it's dangerous but why you go there? This is crazy you have.."

" It's fine, i'm good at sneaking out. And this is the last option to cancel the.." Hilda cut Oga's words.

" No you can go there, it's too dangerous to a pathetic bitch like you." Oga cut Hilda's word, his felt his body temprature is getting hotter.

" Stop worrying me, i not that weak!" Hilda turn her body and hold the door knob.

Oga fly from his bed and catch Hilda's wrist. He move to block the door, he facing hilda face to face.

" Move." Hilda said in a low voice.

" No."

" This is crazy. I am a demon did you forgot that? i'm not that weak."

" I know it, but just listen to me this time. They ever try to kill you and now you want to go there alone, it's same like you nicely invite them to kill you."

" I'm not alone, Alaindelon will accompany me."

" What that big man can do? you idiot! Let me go there, i'll burn that paper."

" No you can't! It's too dangerous. You idiot sewer rat, please think twice before ou act."

" So know it's dangerous there! why you still want to go there alone?!" Oga's angry voice get louder.

" It's because i don't want to marry Jabberwock you idiot." Hilda voice also raising

" That why let me go there, i'm stronger than you so i..."

" No you can't go! I don't want you to get hurt..." Hilda cut her own word, that's a word that she try to keep deep down in her heart, now it slip out easily from her mouth.

Hilda keep silent. Oga also silently shocked by Hilda's word. he never ever think that this nasty demonmaid bitch cared about him. And her word are just super shock him. Oga try to look Hilda closely and he found that..that shitty _**pink blush**_ which is quite cute for him. Hilda also try to avoid his gaze, but it's too late Oga already catch her sweet embarrassement.

_Cute _it slip in his mind _Shiittt don't ever think about her like that! _

But Oga can not resist a small smile form on his face. Hilda see his smile and her embarrassement getting higher she try to look down and release her wrist from Oga. Oga know that she want to free herself from his hold, so he tighten up his grip while his other hand move to her slim waist and pull her closer until their boddy press each other. Hilda is shock with Oga's action, she think that he's playing with her emotion. She look bravely at Oga. They look each other deeply.

" Close your eyes." Oga said.

" What for?" Hilda sent a manacing look.

" I want to kiss you." Oga face leaned closer to Hilda, and automatically she close her eyes.

Their lips touched. It's sent some electricity for their body, a nice and addictive one. The kiss is so soft, Oga just press his lips lightly on Hilda and give her a continous soft peck. Kissing a girl is a very new experience for him and he didn't wan to ruin it by act roughly. Hilda also very confused with this kiss, she just stay still not moving any millimeters. But something inside her is asking for more than just stay still, so unconsciously she move both of her hand to Oga's chest and pull his shirt deepening their kiss. Oga catch her feedback very well, he kiss her harder, nibble her lower lips to make the kiss more intense. His hands move to Hilda hands and lift them until it reach his neck, and automatically Hilda's hands clutch on his neck while she let his tounge slip inside her mouth. Their kiss become hotter, his tounge explore her sweet cavern try to dominating her tounge. Oga seems not satisfied by dominating their kiss, he move his hand slowly from Hilda's back to butt savoring her soft devilish body. He squeeze her but lightly make her moan a bit. Her moan encouraging him to do further, Oga lift Hilda's body and make her legs clutching on his waist. The kiss reach it's peak, they need to take a breath so Oga pull off his lips from Hilda. He can see Hilda's blush like an apple and breath hard. Oga put a grin on his face and lick his lips craving for another kiss from Hilda. So what he's waiting for, he start to kiss her again and this time there's no warming up like before. Hilda tighten up her hold on Oga's neck and enjoying their heatfull kiss.

knock..knock..

" Excuse me, it's Makai Express. I want to deliver a letter for Ms. Hildegarde, it's from Mr. Jabberwork."

Oga and Hilda stop their kiss and look at the window with a horror face.

_Crap i think we kiss too long_

* * *

Thank you for reding it.

Please review it if you have some spent time.

* i want to answer a question "why Hilda use the third person while naming herself " it because she's act politely in front of the demon's lord child.

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Beelzebub and all of the character here.

Everyone forgive for not updating this story for a long time, but i hope that all of you still want to read and follow this story.

Have a wonderful reading time :-)

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Is This a Good Premonitions?**

It's on the middle of the night, Oga and Hilda sit silently on the floor looking at a simple piece of white envelope.

"Oga.."

"O..."

They still looking at the envelope, and not doing anything. There's a long pause.

"Hilda, i'll open it."

"Wait wait, i have not prepare my heart yet." Hilda blocking Oga's hand from taking the envelope.

"What the hell Hilda, you making this worse, just open that damn envelope!"

"Don't yell you damn fool."

"Just open it, you slick witch."

"I'll open it later, and don't you dare to command me!"

"Dabuhh.. dah.." Baby Beel cut the quarrel between Oga and Hilda, he already sit on the floor too.

"Baby Beel.." "Master.."

"Aihh.." Baby Beel crawling, grab the envelope and run accross the room happily.

"SHITT!" Oga and Hilda shout together and start to catch baby Beel.

Oga and Hilda try to catch Baby Beel, but baby Beel is a better player in this game. Catching baby Beel is same with destroying the room, all of Oga's book is scattering all around, baby Beel's toy broke into many pieces because Oga unaccidentaly step on it and Oga's new play station 3 meet it's end of life atfer Hilda unaccidentaly kick it. The room look like a ship after having a heavy rain storm.

"Aiihh..ah ah..dabuu" Oga finally catch Baby beel after destroying his own room.

"Shit, it's enough Beelbo. Hilda." Oga take the letter from baby Beel's hand and handed it to Hilda.

Hilda take it slowly, her hand shaking softly, her heart beating in a uncontrolable tempo, and crack...

_**To Hildegarde **_

_**I already accept the offering engagement letter. **_

_**I got want do you want and i accept it. **_

_**We're gonna officially engage 30 days from now, and the celebration will take place at the Behemoth 31th Pillar HQ. **_

_**Jabberwack**_

Hilda raise her head facing Oga blink her eyes, take a deep breath and run her smooth hands to Oga's neck, she whisper softly

" i'll kill you..." she choke his neck and rock it right to left.

" Hilda crazy bitch cut this! " Oga try to release Hilda's grip off of his neck.

" This is your fault, you wasting my time, i should just go there quicker. "

" You crazy, if i let you go you won't come home in one piece! "

" NO! I'm stronger than that, never underestimate me! this is because your idiot kiss! "

"Wh.. what?! "

Sudden awkward engulf them, Hilda take her hand from his neck, she embrace herself.

" It's not totally my fault, you also kiss me back, you're the one who make it lo... " Oga try to hide his blush.

" It..it.. it's not like that, you hug me too tight that why i can't.. " Hilda lower her head.

This hot war become a warm romantic moment after one world "kiss".

"aihh.. aih.. dahh.." Beelze climb to Oga shoulder.

Beelze cut their silent awkward, Oga and Hilda turn their attention back to the shocking letter.

" So, what's Jabberwock said? "

" That son of bitch accept it, he wants the engagement. I don't know anymore?! how can he accept this, he's En-sama henchman. What he want from Beelze-sama maid? this is killing me."

" I also can't predict what he want, but i can quarantee that you don't need to marry him. " Oga show his stern face.

- Sudden silent -

Hilda raise her eyebrow and look straight to Oga's eyes. Oga also facing her with high confidence and concern.

" You..you damn sewer rat " Hilda smirk " jealous that much? "

Oga blink his eyes 3 times before he catch Hilda word. And he get outburst.

" No..no.. that's nasty i..i don't get je.." Oga get panic, and this is a very super rare moment.

" This is sick...this is shit, i do not ever ever be jealous on you, that's only will be happen if this wo..."

Seeing Oga act like that Hilda couldn't let a small smile unappear from her lips, Beelze laugh out loud, Oga embarrassed. Hilda smile growing bigger into laugh after she look Oga's ear redder. Oga know this and he try his best to cover his ear.

"Shut it you woman and baby! Don't laugh on me, you shitty! " Oga said it with loud angry voice.

But Hilda and baby Beel still laugh while clucthing their stomach. Oga found that their laugh is totally annoying, he never get so humiliated like this.

" So do you think this is funny? you damn women. I'll show you what is funny. " _And scrubby _

Oga fastly tackle Hilda on the bed, over her, look at her emerald eye and...

suddenly tickle her tummy and waist. Beelze also join Oga attack Hilda, he cuddle Hilda and laugh together with her. Hilda laugh like maniac, she moves right to left try to fight this ticklish feel inside her. Inside of her mind she feel so shocked, she never know that she is a ticklish person, but think it backward maybe it's because there's nobody ever tickle her. Nobody ever played this tickled game with her, even her twin sister Yolda.

_Aaaakhhh_ Hilda suddenly feel some hurt and weird sensation on her stomach, and with the last power she had she push Oga, but unfortunatelly Oga's grip on her waist is too strong so they end up in flip position. Now Hilda is on top of Oga, her braid lossen letting her long blonde hair sway smoothly and the worst (or good) part she's sitting on his crotch.

Hilda sent him a manacing look while try to catch her breath and Oga look dumbfounded with this view.

" hahh.. hahh.. you damn sewer rat what have you done? you ass.. aaaaahhh.." Hilda angry tone change into a sexy moan.

A new sensation is sent through her whole body thru her womanhood. Something hard poke her lower lips, and it's activate her sensually mode, but she still do her best to control it. Hilda can see Oga's devilish grin change into a serious look, and it scare her, she only see this face of him when he fight for something important. Suddenly she feel both of Oga's hand travelling from her thighs to her hips, this is sent a soft electricity through her body.

On the other hand, this position make Oga feel horny. It's Hilda's fault why she's sitting on his manhood, why she's showing her cleavage to him, and why her hair suddenly down showing her sexy look on her face. And result came after it is his growing beast which already waiting to explore the wet nurse hot cavern. His penis going bigger second by second while Hilda use it to yell on him, and on the half way of getting max his beast already reach his destination, and she greeting him with a sensually sexy moan. Oh yes, her moan eager him to do more and more. And Oga start his action with grope her thighs and hips feel the curve of her soft body, look at her body stir in an eroctic way make him stand up in a sitting position with her on his lap. He face her closely, their forehead meet together, he can feel her breath and the most shocking thing is she linked her arms to his neck. So what he should waiting for? Oga capture Hilda lips in passion, he do it rough. Sweet, devilish and addictive that's the feel he get, this damn woman really driving he crazy. Hilda open her lips and use her tongue to lick Oga's lower lips but it's never happen because her tongue directly meet Oga's tongue who also think the same as her. They kiss like there's no baby Beel there, but this baby looks like understand what his father and maid action, so he prefer to sleep than look scene which not approriate for his age.

Oga and Hilda groping each other body, they stick like a stamp to a letter, their lips can not leave the others skin. While Hilda feel Oga's body heat, Oga took a brave step by pull Hilda's zipper, the dress slowly falling down and exposure Hilda milky white skin. Oga's lips leave Hilda's lips and straight move to her naked shoulder blade, nipping on it sensually. Hilda loud out a melodius moan, make Oga more excited to taste her skin more. The dress falling lower and almost showing Hilda's breast, Oga can't take off his eyes from Hilda's chest, waiting for his doorprize.

" Tatsumi! "

_Humm why her voice change? it's like nee-san voice.. _

_Oh crap! _

Oga turn his gaze to his door while Hilda hiding her face nuzzle into Oga's neck. He look at her sister and see her annoying face. He try to speak but,

" Tatsumi, could you have sex with Hilda tommorow? i just finish my heavy job today, so i want to take a very good sleep today. "

Oga not answer it, he just nod. Misaki get that and then she leave Oga's door. Oga and Hilda stay still, they froze in embarassement. Hilda took the first step she stand up from Oga's lap, she fix her dress and walk straight to the door, open it.

"Good night, Tatsumi" And Hilda ending this scene by close Oga's door.

- in the morning -

Oga, Hilda and baby Beel walk to school. They walk in silent, until baby Beel start to speak and clap his hand.

" Aihh aih.. dahh dabuhh.. nee nee.." he speak with a happy face dan cheerful tone.

"What wrong beelbo?"

" Master, something wrong?"

"Aihh.. nee nee..aihh nee.." baby Beel point to some direction.

"Oh Natsume, why you suddenly interested in him?" Oga take a look on Natsume.

"Oh no, what master point is not that scumbag, it's Lucy-sama! " Hilda said with a horror face.

" Holy shit, since when Ishiyama school become a Demon King kid's playground? " Oga said with sarcastic face.

* * *

Sorry for update his story too long

I hope all of you still want to read my story.

Thank you so much


End file.
